It'll Cost You
by Epidemic666
Summary: Sammy has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle, and Ruby drops by to help him out. Her help comes with a price though. Rated to be safe.


Don't really now where the idea for this story came form, it just sorta...well, came to me. Anyway, a fluffy Sam/Ruby oneshot where Sam is in a

bit of trouble, and, as it seems to be increasingly common, Ruby is there to help him out. Her help comes with a price though, hope you enjoy

Oh yeah, and I don't own Sam, Dean, Ruby, or any of the Supernatural characters or ideas. Boo Hoo X(

**It'll Cost You**

Sam Winchester stood awkwardly in the large, cramped storage warehouse, contemplating the fact that his brother could be a real ass at times. His arms were currently bound by tight ropes to a long pipe high above his head, and although his feet were touching the floor, it was not a position he hoped to be in for long. His strained arms were beginning to ache, and the splitting headache he currently had wasn't helping matters. Why that guy had needed to whack him in the head with that gun was a mystery to him. Punching him square in the face would probably have been just as effective, and it wouldn't have hurt as much.

Then again, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if Dean had been the one who had had to sneak into the warehouse. It **had** been his idea for them to split up right? And of course, he had gotten the more difficult job. _Stupid Dean and his reverse psychology_, Sam thought. He always managed to talk Sam into taking the more difficult half of the job.

He and Dean were in Arizona, dealing with another group of psychotic Benders: people who turn to hunting and killing humans after getting board of computer solitaire and Clue. These Benders were a little less...red neckish than the others though, and a little more civilized......in a matter of speaking. Although killing people just for fun was never civilized. Sam had been supposed to check out the warehouse that he and Dean thought the Benders were keeping their victims. The good news: they were right, the bad news: the Benders hadn't exactly closed shop just yet. One of the Benders had come up behind Sam, and he had turned around just in time to get the butt of the guys gun to his left temple. When he had awakened, here he was

He sighed inwardly to himself, wresting with the tight ropes that bound his wrists. He would make it out of here somehow, he just...wasn't sure how quite yet. He scanned the huge room, looking for something he might be able to use to escape. He spotted a small pocket knife on the ground not far from where he was. _The guy that ambushed me must have dropped it_, he thought. He tried to reach it with his foot, but it was just out of his reach.

Suddenly, Sam heard footsteps coming toward him, and he froze in place. If that guy who knocked him out had decided to come back, he wouldn't be able to do much. He could use some weak kicks to defend himself but, that was pretty much all at this point. He prepared himself as the footsteps grew closer; there were large packaging boxes strewn all over the warehouse, and they obscured his view so that he had now idea where the owner of the footsteps was coming from. Just then, someone emerged from behind an unusually large box close by. Expecting to see the spiky haired brunette guy who had put him here, he was surprised as the figure of a woman came into view. With her long blond hair, smug smirk, and black eyes, Sam recognized her instantly.

"Ruby?!" He gasped, both surprised and slightly relieved to see her.

"In the flesh," Ruby smirked as she continued to walk toward him, her eyes returning to there much more natural olive shade.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, although she did seem to pop up all over the place.

"Bailing you out of trouble of course," she grinned as she stopped in front of him.

"Oh," Sam flushed slightly. The two stood for a while staring back at each other, and Sam became a little frustrated at the fact that she had not untied him yet. "Well? Are you gonna help me or not?" He questioned, flustered.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. I'm surprised at you," she chided playfully, "Didn't your mother ever teach you the 'Magic Word'?" Sam became angered at the mention of his mother by a demon, however, he let it slide as he knew that Ruby was his only chance of escape.

"You actually want me to say please?" He scoffed.

"If it's not too much trouble," she replied, grinning and lifting her head smugly. Sam said nothing. Then, after a few moments in silence, he rolled his eyes and grudgingly muttered,

"Please?"

"Sorry? Don't quite think I heard you," she told him innocently.

"PLEASE?" Sam said it louder this time.

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top," Ruby smiled, indicating for him to repeat the phrase.

"Your joking right?" He was angry now.

"Alright fine," she snorted, "because you **obviously** don't need my help and are capabale of escaping on your own..." she trailed of mid-sentence as she turned and began to walk away.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Sam called desperately, now aware that his only ticket out of here was now walking away. Ruby stopped, turned on her heel and began to walk back towards him.

"That's better," she mused as she pulled out a small dagger from her back pocket, reached up, and began to cut the bonds that held Sam. She had him free in no time and Sam let his arms fall to his sides, examining his now chafed wrists. He then looked back up at Ruby.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he went to walk past her, however she raised her hand, indicating for him to stop. Confused, and slightly curious, he stopped.

"Not so fast Winchester," she reprimanded, "my help comes with a price you know."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, now furious, "You force me to say 'pretty please with a cherry on top' and now you expect me to-"

Sam was cut off abruptly as Ruby suddenly reached up and pressed her lips against his. He was caught off guard by this and wasn't quite sure what to do. He could feel her hands running over his shoulders and to the nape of his neck and, for some reason, wasn't doing anything to stop her. He was blatantly aware of the fact that a demon currently had her tongue stuck down his throat, yet...he didn't seem to mind. His eyelids became heavy and he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer toward him. The two kissed passionately for a time until Ruby began to step away from Sam, to his disappointment.

She looked up at him, his half open eyes slightly glazed over. She licked her lips provocately and leaned in toward him again.

"There now. That wasn't so bad was it?" she whispered into his ear. With that she turned and disappeared behind a large crate, leaving one very stunned Winchester. After a few moments Sam came to his senses, shaking his head, which was still considerably sore (although the pain seemed to have vanished minutes ago). He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, suddenly a little disturbed by the fact that-for the second consecutive time-a demon had decided to make out with him. _What's wrong with me_, he thought to himself, _am I like, some kind of demon chick magnet?_

He shook his head again as he began to make his way out of the warehouse, all the while, thinking about the kiss. He couldn't tell Dean about this, he would never let his little brother live it down. No, to spare himself the ridicule, he would keep this himself. He exited the warehouse, a small smile finding it's way across his face as he exited. _Ruby likes me_, he thought slyly to himself. He may be able to use this to his advantage the next time they ran into each other.

* * *

Poor Sammy. Why are female demons so attracted to him anyway? Well I mean, I know he's hot-that's a given-but maybe

it's the weird psychic vibes he gives off. Well, whatever the case, Dean thinks it hilarious, and I find it quite humourous as

well. Hope you enjoyed 1000GreenSun!


End file.
